


more than words

by thunderylee



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Hot and heavy, steamy, passionate uncontrollable sex





	more than words

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The door closes behind him and his back is up against it, a quick flash of breath in his face before a pair of lips press against his. They’re firm, hurried, like they’re twenty years old and hiding in a closet instead of just inside Tsuyoshi’s apartment.

His hands find their way to Koichi’s waist and grab, latching onto the hips that sink down past the loose waistband of his pants. Koichi presses closer and Tsuyoshi can feel it, hard against his thigh, and it makes him stir.

He wants to ask why, more specifically _why me_ , but in the haze surrounding his mind from Koichi’s blatant _need_ , he thinks he already knows. Koichi is thirty, a mile marker, the life-long procrastinator who has probably just realized that he’s not getting any younger.

Honestly, as Koichi’s fingers hook in the bottom of Tsuyoshi’s shirt and pull it over his head, barely breaking their heated kiss long enough to do so, Tsuyoshi doesn’t really care the reasons behind this sudden change of heart.

Clothes fly all over Tsuyoshi’s living room as a result from years of lightning-quick costume changes, skin against skin that gets hotter with each desperate contact as Tsuyoshi maneuvers them down the hall. He’d much rather take this slow, savor each other and become in tune to the one part they _don’t_ already know, but it feels like years of build up have brought them to this point and Tsuyoshi can’t exactly dispute this when he’s the one who urges Koichi onto his bed and crawls purposefully on top of him.

Koichi’s fingers dig into his skin, practically clawing at him as he squirms and groans with each rock of Tsuyoshi’s body against his. Tsuyoshi’s making his own noises as his cock rubs against Koichi’s, the friction not nearly enough as Tsuyoshi scrambles for the tube of lubricant he keeps in his nightstand for special occasions.

He’s a little wary at doing it this way, but one touch of Tsuyoshi’s finger between Koichi’s legs has him gasping and pulling his knees to his chest, baring himself shamelessly to Tsuyoshi’s eyes. He doesn’t think Koichi has done this before, and if he has he certainly doesn’t want to know about it, distracting himself by pushing into Koichi up to the knuckle and hissing at how tight he is.

Koichi’s eyes slit open to look at him, cutting through the clouds in Tsuyoshi’s head as the elder reaches out with his hand, touching Tsuyoshi’s face and pursing his lips together when a breath comes too quickly. Tsuyoshi belatedly realizes that his finger has started moving on its own, another slipping in next to it and stretching Koichi gently but resolutely.

The pull in Koichi’s eyes is too strong and Tsuyoshi feels himself pulled down, more of his own volition than Koichi’s hand guiding him, and this time Koichi seizes his mouth and invades it with his tongue. His body starts to sway towards Tsuyoshi’s touch, opening up to him enough for a third and final finger to join the others and hastily prepare him for Tsuyoshi.

Never in all of these years did he think they would end up like this, but it feels right as Koichi welcomes Tsuyoshi inside him without hesitation, a small noise of relief sounding from Koichi’s throat like he’d been waiting forever for it, and maybe he has. Tsuyoshi carefully braces his hands on Koichi’s thighs as he slowly pulls out and pushes back in, the urgency subsided now that they’re finally joined together.

Clearly Koichi is not of the same opinion; hands gripping Tsuyoshi’s arms, body rolling back and forth to feel as much as possible, twice as fast as Tsuyoshi’s thrusts. He keeps mouthing voiceless words that could be anything, although Tsuyoshi is willing to bet that they’re encouraging judging by the desperation with which they are spoken.

It makes Tsuyoshi speed up, giving Koichi exactly what he wants if the flurry of breathy moans is any indication, biting his own lip as he struggles to keep his eyes open and focused on Koichi’s squinted ones as every nerve in his body becomes focused on pushing over that brink of consciousness.

One hand detaches from Tsuyoshi’s arm and suddenly Koichi is tighter, a groan escaping Tsuyoshi’s lungs before he can stop it as he looks down to see Koichi pulling on himself. Instantly Tsuyoshi’s there too, their fingers joined together as everything gets too hot and too intense to focus, and Tsuyoshi thinks that Koichi’s shrill cry will resound in his ears for a long, long time as he feels a sharp twitch in his hand and all coherency disappears.

Tsuyoshi comes to when he’s forcefully poked in the side, the furious twisting beneath him implying that Koichi most definitely wants him to move. _Too bad_ , Tsuyoshi thinks amusedly, allowing himself to collapse right on top of Koichi but shift enough for Koichi to stretch out his legs.

A resigned sigh, then lips press to his forehead. Tsuyoshi thinks that Koichi’s going to say something, wonders what he could possibly say at a time like this, then a soft snore implies that he fell asleep.

Tsuyoshi just laughs. After this long, they don’t really need words.


End file.
